kokoroconnectfandomcom-20200213-history
Kokoro Connect Episode 3
is the third episode of the anime series. __TOC__ Character Appearance Synopsis The episode begins immediately where the previous episode left off with Taichi demanding to know why Inaba would deliberately antagonize Fujishima while in his body. Remorseless, Inaba insists that she did Taichi a favor by forcing him onto Iori's path and setting the stage for him to save her from Fujishima. Taichi thinks otherwise, citing that he didn't want to make Fujishima an enemy in the process. Inaba, however, ominously mutters that in this world, everyone is an enemy. Taichi is left confused, but Inaba changes the subject, outright asking if Taichi loves Iori. Taichi is startled by her question, though Inaba justifies her suspicion by citing how Taichi always becomes lively when he's with Iori. Taichi thinks otherwise, but Inaba continues to insist that Taichi bag Iori before Fujishima does. Describing Taichi as one who helps others while facing adversity, Inaba labels him a "Selfless Freak." Taichi is confused by his title, so Inaba elaborates by asking why Taichi even bothered helping Fujishima today. Taichi states that he stepped up so that no one else would have to be burdened by the task. Inaba then asks why Taichi likes pro wrestling and he begins describing wrestling as the art of enduring pain. Taichi then adds that he admires wrestling jobbers who allow themselves to lose so that their opponent can gain popularity, but Inaba shuts him up before he can continue his spiel. Inaba makes her point by describing Iori as a fragile girl who needs someone to protect her and Taichi as a selfless individual who's perfect for the job. Taichi advises Inaba not to assume things about her friends, but Inaba disregards his notion and adds that Iori has feelings for Taichi. Taichi is unconvinced but Inaba declares that the two would be a perfect match. Inaba suddenly takes a more serious tone, stating that since the body-swapping phenomenon started, Iori needs someone to support her more than ever before. Taichi assures Inaba that they will manage to overcome the phenomenon but she snaps at him, stating how naive his optimism is. Angrily describing their current situation as hopeless, Inaba states any one of them could break under the pressure at any time. Taichi apologizes but Inaba calms down and does the same, admitting that the recent events have put her on edge. Taichi patiently forgives his vice president, and Inaba displays a smile. Regaining their composure, Taichi suggests they get back to work but Inaba informs him that his trash bag blew away during their conversation. Taichi frantically searches for his bag as Inaba watches, amused. Later, back at the clubroom, Yui and Inaba seem to take turns video taping each other making cute love confessions. As it turns out, it is Aoki (in Yui's body) and Taichi (in Inaba's body) messing around and breaking their promise not to abuse the bodies of others. Just as Aoki suggests the two should take cute pictures of each other, Yui (in Taichi's body) and Inaba (in Aoki's body) enter the room. Despite putting up a fight, Yui manages to easily seize the two's cell phones and she and Inaba watch the recordings with disgusted looks. To Aoki's horror, Inaba (in Aoki's body) proceeds to strip down to her (his) birthday suit and run around the school naked as his punishment. Later, with everyone back in their respective bodies, Taichi and Aoki promise to behave themselves. Aoki wonders why whenever he controls Yui's body, he always feels uneasy around men, asking if she is scared of them. Yui asserts how laughable Aoki's theory is, but when she begins trembling, Aoki sees that his hypothesis was correct and begs for Yui's forgiveness, realizing how insensitive he has been every time he asked her out. Yui storms out of the room but Inaba stops Aoki from following her. Admitting that she knew of Yui's androphobia, which was concealed very well, Inaba leaves to comfort Yui and Aoki slumps onto the table, depressed. Taichi insists Aoki not beat himself up but Aoki claims her androphobia should have been obvious to them considering Iori and Inaba are both physical people but Yui never once joined in. Taichi compliments Aoki for still being himself even in the midst of the phenomenon, and Aoki admits his only goal is to enjoy life without worrying. After receiving a text from Inaba stating that she calmed Yui down and is walking her home, Taichi and Aoki take their leave as well. Along the way, Aoki muses that Taichi would take better care of Yui than he can, complimenting how amazing his friend is at helping others. Suddenly, Aoki begins worrying that Taichi might steal his love interest and dashes off, proudly declaring he refuses to lose Yui to him. Taichi only smiles at his best friend's spirit. Elsewhere, Iori sits at a diner with her mother who has finished telling Iori some kind of big news. Iori, clearly unhappy about the development, feigns delight and happily congratulates her mother on her decision. That night, Taichi watches TV with Rina when he suddenly switches bodies with Yui. In Yui's bedroom, Taichi finds his (her) face awashed in tears before receiving a call from Yui who insists Taichi disregard that she was crying before they switched. Taichi asks if they can meet up. Meeting up at a park, Yui (still in Taichi's body) explains that, moments before they switched, she received a call from Aoki who kept apologizing profusely. Yui admits she's worried that Aoki and Taichi will be more wary of her now that they know her secret. Taichi wants to clarify that Yui suffers from androphobia and she confirms, recalling how during her third year of junior high, she was nearly raped. Even though she was an expert in karate and was confident in her skills, she only narrowly managed to escape. The trauma crushed Yui's confidence and caused her to be fearful of men. Taichi asks what he can do for her, but Yui doesn't want to ask for help because she doesn't want to trouble him. Taichi declares that Yui is already troubling everyone with her androphobia and insists he help her. Claiming he knows a sure method to defeat any man, Taichi tells Yui to pretend to attack him. Yui is hesitant but complies after Taichi assures her it is the only way for her to learn. In one swift movement, Taichi (in Yui's body) punts Yui (in Taichi's body) in the crotch. Yui collapses to the ground, writhing in pain as Taichi concludes his demonstration. At that moment, the two switch back to their respective bodies, leaving Taichi the one in pain and Yui relieved. Suddenly, Yui spots Fujishima approaching while walking her dog and, not wanting to raise any questions, the two decide to flee. Having managed to escape, Taichi thanks Yui, whom had to help him to his feet. Yui is shocked she was able to touch him without any trouble and Taichi compliments her on the progress she has made. Yui wonders why Taichi went through all that trouble for her, but Taichi simply states that's what friends do. Confident now that she has learned a new weapon against men, Yui thanks Taichi. The next day at school, Taichi is confronted by Fujishima who asks if he was the person she saw at the park with a long-haired girl. Taichi denies the accusation and Fujishima leaves, disappointed that she failed to collect anything that could drive him and Iori apart. Taichi is then greeted by a cheerful Yui who repeatedly slaps him on the back, showing off how at ease she is around him, a male. Yui then announces that she plans on eventually getting back into karate and maybe even trying pro wrestling, and asks Taichi for tips, which he happily obliges. Yui takes her leave and just as Taichi whispers how proud he is of her, he notices Aoki, Iori and Inaba spying on him. Aoki frantically questions if something happened between the two of them but Taichi insists he merely gave Yui some advice. Frustrated by how close Taichi has become with Yui, Aoki takes Iori away for "strategy talk" as Taichi looks on. Inaba then approaches Taichi, musing how the phenomenon may have done some good despite her worries. Suddenly, Inaba goes limp and collapses, though Taichi manages to catch her. He repeatedly calls Inaba's name but she does not respond. Difference Between Novel and Anime * In the novel version, Taichi also posed in front of the camera in Inaba's body after being pressured by Aoki. The pose Taichi made was made into a figurine. Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Hito Random arc